Sir, I Think You've Gone Mad with Power
by offbrandbiscuit
Summary: In which Frisk isn't afraid to make controversial decisions as an ambassador. [Edited as of 12/04/2020]


**Wordcount: 6,474  
**

* * *

"With all due respect, Ambassador... what was it again?"

The politician sat at his desk, staring at the human before him. They had a stoic expression, set perfectly in a tan face, framed by brown, shoulder-length hair, the aura of professionalism hanging around their black suit jacket at odds with the childish blue and purple striped shirt they wore underneath.

They smiled politely. "Frisk. Just Frisk."

The politician chuckled. "Alright, just Frisk," He said, a little bit rudely, "as I was saying, your decision strikes me as... very strange."

Frisk didn't respond.

"Surely you _do_ notice the contradictory nature of your decision," insisted the politician. "Just seven months ago, you arrived at the embassy with a very distinct view of what you wanted to achieve, not just for yourself, but for human and monsterkind. And now..." He shook his head.

"Are you done?" came Frisk's voice, slicked with boredom.

The politician hesitated. "Y... yes."

They leaned forward. "Listen," they said conspiratorially. "I get your confusion. Really, I do. But really, you shouldn't bother yourself with this. It's my decision, and I'm going ahead with it, whether you like it or not."

The politician's lip curled. How _dare_ they speak to him this way! And to think they had caught him off guard with that pleasant charade...

"Ambassador, I hate to be the voice of doom, but this is not your decision to make. That is the embassy's responsibility."

Frisk was undeterred.

"Is that so?" they said, in monotone. "I suppose you had better take a look at these." They retrieved an envelope from the inside pocket of their suit, and placed it on the desk. The politician eyed it cautiously, before opening it slowly and turning it upside down.

Photographs spilled out of it. They appeared to have been taken by the security camera. One depicted him in the embassy's break room, arms around a woman in a white dress. They were kissing each other. He stared at the photo, his mouth open in shock. The next one he looked at showed her undoing his shirt buttons.

"I... I..." He looked up at Frisk. They were leaning back in their chair, eyes closed, smiling. "You bastard! How did you get these?"

"'How' isn't really important," they said.

The politician was furious. " _How did you get these?_ " He growled, this time in a lower voice. He couldn't let anybody see these, otherwise his career would be ruined, and Frisk knew this very well.

"Here's what's going to happen," they said coldly. "You're going to do as you're told, or all of this goes public."

The politician gritted his teeth. "You... you..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Frisk looked satisfied as they slipped the photos back into the envelope, tucking it into their pocket. "Gosh, my friend. You look a little pissed off about something. Care to share?"

The politician bit back a scathing retort.

They shrugged. "Fine, keep it to yourself. That's how they all are." They stood up, brushing off their suit. "Well, I think I've made my point." As their hand grasped the doorknob, they looked back. "Oh, and, by the way... If you tell _anyone_ about this, not only will these—" they patted the envelope in their pocket. "—go public, but your family will... y'know... _get it_ too."

He stood up. "Y-you can't do this, ambassador!"

They shrugged. "Can and will."

"Th-this is ridiculous, surely you can see that!"

They raised a hand, silencing him. Then, they slowly turned to face him. "You must have misunderstood...

"Since when were _you_ the one in control?"

The politician looked on helplessly as they smiled at him one last time, and then left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The embassy's decision was unanimous. They voted in Frisk's favour, and refused to answer any questions posed by reporters as to what the subject of these meetings was. Frisk had been quite clear on that matter.

Now, they had the entire embassy wrapped around their finger. Every decision they made could just go ahead. It didn't need to be halted by any of those fools who thought a vote against them would count for anything. They were in control. Just as they should be.

* * *

They started off small.

They had their officers arrest Snowdrake. Then, Frisk travelled to the prison holding him so they could interview him. Initially, they acted sympathetically. They explained that this was all a big misunderstanding, and that they would clear it up. Snowy took it, hook, line, and sinker. Frisk had him placed in a holding cell for the time being, while they had more monsters bought in. A steady line began forming. They promised to help each and every one of them.

The monsters waited, albeit a bit nervously, for someone to come and tell them that they could go home to their families.

But nobody came.

Frisk occasionally visited their cells to update them on their work. They told the monsters that the embassy was working hard to find answers as to why they were detained unjustly. They apologised and promised they'd get them back to their families. They told them that they were even working on a court case to bring justice to the people who caused this.

Frisk lied.

* * *

Ebott Prison had been set up for a reason. Not to cause unnecessary pain to the monsters imprisoned there. But to conduct experiments on the power of souls, both monster and human. Then, when all the research had been done, they could move to the final phase of their plan.

Currently, Frisk was preoccupied. They had gone back to the Underground to retrieve something.

The six human souls.

They recovered them all one-by-one. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, and Justice. All the human souls that they needed were now theirs.

They were contained, hidden in a locked room that only _they_ had access to. Now, they could start on the monster souls.

* * *

All was going according to plan. The monsters were forced to endure hours of back-breaking physical labour, but for good reason. Frisk wanted to see how long it took for them to break. They wanted to see how long they could hold out. What limitations their bodies had, and how far those limits could be pushed.

Obviously, Whimsun broke first, so Frisk had the pathetic thing executed. Currently, the strongest seemed to be Aaron, much to Frisk's disgust. He appeared to be suffering, but hid it behind that cocky smile, winking his way through it all.

Eventually, Frisk had all the data they needed. Now they were composing a list of all the monsters that would make the final cut, and those who would face the firing squad. Aaron passed, and so did Madjick, although Frisk wasn't surprised by this. Shyren was useless, and so was Woshua, Loox, and Vegetoid. Astigmatism seemed to be hovering somewhere in between, so Frisk decided that this was its chance to prove itself.

Frisk saved their work and transferred it to their flash drive. Pulling the stick out of the tower's USB port, they pocketed it as they strode out the door. Knight Knight was standing opposite them.

"Evening."

Frisk nodded. As they were leaving, they said over their shoulder. "Thank you for all your hard work."

"Ambassador... is Madjick alright? I... miss them."

Frisk stopped. After a long pause, they responded, "Yes. They are safe."

Knight Knight was quiet for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Frisk came through the door, they found themselves surrounded by darkness. _Everyone must be asleep,_ thought Frisk. They made their way into the kitchen, their hand stuck out like a zombie. As they were setting their things down on the table, they heard a voice that sounded all too familiar.

 _"it's a beautiful night outside... crickets_ _are chirping, stars are shining..._

 _"on nights like this, kids like you..._

"should be taking a break."

Somebody turned on the lights. "Surprise!"

Frisk looked around. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and even Asgore were all standing in a circle around them. Sans was there too, lounging in one of the chairs.

"Greetings, my child," said Toriel, smiling gently.

"since you've been working so hard, we reckon you could use a break," added Sans.

"SO, MISS TORIEL MADE YOU A PIE! AND I MADE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI! IT'S THE BEST BATCH YET!" boomed Papyrus.

"So we could all thank ya for workin' so hard!" said Undyne.

"W-we know how hard it is... d-d-dealing with all the m-monsters's problems, so..." stammered Alphys.

"So, we just wanted to say, 'thanks, Frisk'," said Asgore, voice deep and soft.

Looking at all of them standing here now reminded them of what they were trying to accomplish. And despite seeing all the love they were showing them, they felt not the slightest bit of guilt or regret for what they were doing. They had their reasons, just as the monsters had their reasons for loving them.

Frisk was snapped out of their mental musings by the sound of Toriel's voice. "So, my child... what do you think?"

They looked at everyone, just happy to be there with Frisk. Then, they smiled and said:

"I love it."

* * *

"Another drink, please."

"I think you've had enough."

The politician shook his head. "Nonsense."

The fiery bartender poured him another drink in silence. "Good man," the politician mumbled, raising his glass. "To me. And to you too, I suppose."

The bartender nodded, then drifted off to serve another customer.

"To me, indeed." He said to himself sarcastically. He took a sip of the bitter drink, feeling himself relax further.

Out of all the bars he could've chosen, he wasn't sure why he picked this one. Surely there was at least _one_ inconspicuous bar that wasn't overrun with monsters. It felt so strange to sit here, surrounded by strange creatures he'd never thought existed. He felt like an outsider. Though the feeling was probably mutual, he reasoned. The monsters's integration into human society had been tricky, and fraught with much media scrutiny. He didn't expect to be able to change people's minds. He understood them, because he had once felt the same about the idea of monsters and humans living together. He had thought the idea ridiculous. But just talking to Frisk had gradually changed his view on the whole thing. These were creatures different from humanity inside and out, yet they held no grudges. It was remarkable.

"heya grillbz. the usual."

The politician was jolted back to reality. He looked over to see who was talking. It was a skeleton in a blue hoodie, black shorts, and... pink, fluffy slippers. He stifled a snort behind his hand.

The bartender set a bottle of ketchup on the bench. The politician cringed as the skeleton downed half the bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He turned to the politician, grinning. "heya. you work with frisk, don't'cha?"

The politician's expression darkened. Just one day where nobody mentioned that brat's name. Was that really too much to ask?

"Frisk..." He grumbled. "Yes."

The skeleton chuckled. " _tibia_ honest, you look pretty pissed off about something."

His expression darkened further. "Really?"

The skeleton shrugged. "what can i say? i'm hilarious." He took a swig of ketchup, before extending a hand. "name's sans. sans the skeleton."

The politician accepted it. The moment they shook hands, the sound of a whoopee cushion filled his ears. For a moment, the bar was charged with the sound of laughter.

"Heh heh heh..."

"Got 'em good, Sans..."

"That's his fourth this night..."

Sans chuckled, as if to emphasise his joke. "heh. that one never gets old."

The politician rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. My name is-"

"yeah, i know who you are, so we'll just cut to the chase." His voice sounded much more serious now.

"what brings you to grillby's?"

"I... beg your pardon?"

"y'know... i thought your type'd be at some kind of fancy establishment."

The politician ignored Sans's backhanded remark.

"Well... I suppose I just wanted to go somewhere more..." He paused. " _Discreet_ for once."

"hmm..." the skeleton pondered. "interesting. why's that, if you don't mind me askin'?"

The politician hesitated, then leaned closer to Sans. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sans shrugged once more. "i never make promises. but, for a friend of frisk's, i _guess_ i can make an exception."

"It's about them, unfortunately."

Sans's smile faded a little. "it is?"

"Yes."

There was a short silence between the two, until Sans broke it. "alright, lay it on me."

"I can't tell you much, because..." He hesitated, before starting again, dropping his voice to a whisper. "All I can tell you is that Frisk is acting... strangely as of late."

Sans was disappointed, and didn't bother to hide it. "is that really it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"well, i just want'cha to know that i don't hold any grudges against ya."

"How is that relevant to what we're talking about?"

"it ain't. what i'm tryin' to say is i'm not judgin' ya for what you are. but that you're a bit of an ass for goin' 'team monster' the moment it suits ya. that's all." He took another swig of his ketchup.

The politician was a little embarrassed by this.

"I understand. It was not the most mature decision to make, but it was the most convenient at the time."

He chuckled. "yeah, sure it was. anyway, nice chattin' with ya. i gotta get home. paps gets REALLY cranky without a bedtime story." He downed the last of his ketchup and stood up. Turning to the bartender, he added, "thanks a million, grillbz. put it on my tab."

As the skeleton left, the politician was intrigued that so many of the monsters seemed sad to see him go. They were all saying things like, "Is he leaving already?" and "Later, friend" and "No... don't leave... come back, Sansy..."

The politician was frustrated that Sans hadn't listened to a word he'd said, but he supposed that he had been right. He _had_ been foolish in the past, but he was different now. He'd learnt more about monsters, and because of that, he was less ignorant than he used to be.

 _I suppose I cannot fault him though_.

Despite the fact he hadn't been of any help, the politician was glad to have at least met him. _An interesting character if ever I've seen one,_ he thought to himself.

He tipped the bartender and left, in much better spirits then before.

* * *

Sans had almost completely forgotten about the encounter at Grillby's after a few days, until he received a call on his phone from a number he didn't recognise. In the mood for some joke-telling, he picked up.

"heya."

"Remember me?"

"oh," he said flatly. "it's you. how'd ya get this number?"

"That's not important," the politician said dismissively. "I'm calling to apologise."

Sans narrowed an eye. "uh-huh, for what?"

"You were right," the politician replied. "I used to be quite an ignorant man. I thought the idea that monsters and humans could live peacefully together foolish. But, through listening to and learning about your kind, I began to see that it was not such a ridiculous prospect after all. And for that, I want to thank you and every other monster."

Sans was a little surprised. "uh... no probs."

"I would also like to apologise for not being entirely honest with you when we first met."

Sans stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't explain why I couldn't tell you much about Frisk.." His voice dropped to a whisper, much like it had in Grillby's. " _I am being blackmailed._ "

Sans had no reason to trust this guy, but he felt obligated to. After all, he _had_ just apologised and sworn to tell the truth. "by who?"

"I can't say," the politician breathed. "Meet me at the parking lot near Grillby's. We'll talk there. I'll be in the black Mercedes."

"h-hold up there bucko, i don't under-"

He had hung up.

* * *

Sans arrived at the parking lot opposite Grillby's, scanning the area. It didn't take too long to find the guy's car. That he wasn't going to be driving for an indeterminate amount of time. Because he was gone. The windscreen was shattered, glass shards all over the dash and in the footwell. Worse was the blood spatter on the headrest and lack of a corpse.

Sans was not paranoid by nature, but just standing there, next to this more-than-likely-dead guy's car, made him feel like he was going to have a bad time. He took a step back. And then another. Then one more, before he turned around and broke into a run. He ran until Grillby's was out of sight. Then, when he was sure no-one was watching, he teleported back home.

He collapsed on the lounge, gasping for air. _what kind of fucked-up conspiracy is this?_ He thought, bewildered. _he really_ was _telling the truth._

There was a knock at the door.

"SANS? ARE YOU HOME?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, unlocking the door to let his brother in. The taller skeleton was carrying a Tupperware container with — no prize for guessing what it was — spaghetti in it.

"hey paps," Sans greeted shakily. "how are ya?"

"GOOD! UNDYNE WAS TELLING ME HOW I CAN SPICE UP MY SPAGHETTI WITH A PINCH OF OREGANO, SO I BROUGHT IT HOME FOR DINNER!" Papyrus was boasting, but Sans hardly noticed. He looked nervously outside, his hands fidgeting inside his pockets. Nobody in sight. Satisfied, he quickly shut the door, turning the lock and sliding the deadbolt across, also making sure to draw the chain. Papyrus had stopped talking, and was watching Sans fumbling with the many door locks with confusion in his eyes.

"SANS...? WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU, DEAR BROTHER?" Sans tensed up.

"it's..." Sans looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "it's nothing, paps. really, i'm fine."

"IT'S JUST... YOU NEVER BOTHER WITH ANY OF THE OTHER LOCK ASIDES FROM THE KNOB LOCK."

"i guess i just... wanted you to be safe?" Sans lied, albeit terribly.

"SANS! THAT'S VERY NICE OF YOU!" said Papyrus, looking very pleased with him.

"heh, thanks. just... wanted to help... out..." he mumbled, sidestepping Papyrus and heading to his room. "i'm... gonna go for a lie down."

"BUT YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING ALL DAY!" Papyrus scolded halfheartedly. Sans just shrugged and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Three days had passed since that disastrous meeting.

Sans was lying on the couch, snoozing as usual. Papyrus was upstairs in the shower. Then, Sans was jolted awake by the sound of loud knocking on the door. It sounded as if the person was actually trying to break the door down. He groaned, and considered pretending he wasn't home. But whoever it was just started knocking harder. Reluctantly, he got up to see who it was.

He undid all the locks, save for the chain, before opening the door as far as it would allow. "who is it?"

Three guys were standing on his front porch. The one he found his eyes drawn to was the rough-looking one at the front. He was the first to speak. "Special Agents."

 _oh for the love of-_

"can you fellas come back later? i was in the middle of the greatest nap," said Sans casually.

"If you don't open this door _now_ , I will knock it down, you understand me?" He said aggressively.

Sans undid the chain. They breezed into the house.

"Thank you for your co-operation."

Sans rolled his eyes. _co-operation my ass._

"you guys want somethin' to drink?" he asked, in an attempt to play the good host. They obviously didn't buy it.

"I'll just get to the point. I'm Special Agent Miller. Are you Sans?" The rough-looking one asked. Sans saw no point in lying.

"yep. that's me."

"Do you know Ambassador Frisk?"

"know 'em? who doesn't?"

"Are you aware," asked Miller, "that a colleague of Frisk's was found dead exactly three days ago?" Sans froze. So he really was dead. One mystery solved, one more to go: What the hell was he supposed to say to that? The law was already heavily biased against monsters, and if he admitted to knowing, things could only go downhill from there.

Without even thinking, he replied, "nope."

Miller's eyes never left his. "I'll rephrase my question. Did you know that someone who works with Frisk was murdered?"

"no. i didn't," said Sans, his voice forced.

"Did you have any prior interactions with him?"

Sans wasn't sure what to say. Which sounded more incriminating? Yes or no?

"well, sorta? frisk introduced me to him a while ago."

"How long ago was this?"

Sans made a show of scratching his chin and thinking. "maybe like... five months ago?"

"Did you murder him?"

Sans's pupils disappeared. That one came out of _nowhere._ "just what are you guys playin' at?"

"Answer the question. Did you murder him?"

Sans was shocked. These three guys just barged into his house, and then started accusing him of _murder_? What kind of a society was he living in?

"no! i'd never-"

"We have surveillance tapes of you entering the parking lot near Grillby's, a bar frequented by your kind."

 _karma just_ had _to hit me today, didn't it?_

"You approach his car, then take off." Miller looked at him, unamused. "Even the most irrational person would agree that seems suspicious."

Sans was, not to put too fine a point on it, completely fucked. Not only had he lied previously, they were now saying they had video footage of him at the exact moment. Despite the camera footage's lack of context, it was obvious that they wouldn't believe him now.

"yeah, i guess so..."

"So, did you murder him?"

Sans decided that he was going to tell the truth. At least he'd get back _some_ of the credibility that he'd already lost.

"no."

"Phone records show that you were the last one he called before he died. Surely you can understand why we want to get to the bottom of this," reasoned Miller. "There's plenty of—"

"SANS, IS SOMEONE THERE? I HEAR VOICES." Everybody's eyes darted to the stairs.

"yeah, paps. a couple of guys are here. no big deal, just stay up there," said Sans.

Miller was having none of it. "No, please do come on down. And, uh, while you're at it, please state your name and business."

"OH, YES. I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. HOW RUDE! I AM PAPYRUS, SANS'S GREAT BROTHER!" greeted Papyrus loudly.

Sans face-palmed. _of all the things you could've seen, it had to be this._

"OH, WHO ARE YOU THREE? ARE YOU FRIENDS OF SANS?" The skeleton enquired.

"In a way," said Miller. He seemed to be the one doing all the talking. The other two hadn't said anything, or done anything for that matter, asides from look uncomfortable the entire time. That made them his lackeys. The kind of people that you could herd with a stick or carrot, in other words.

" _Truthfully_ —" Sans would've laughed had this not been so serious "—it doesn't matter what you say. There's enough evidence to convict you and throw you in Ebott Prison for the rest of your life."

Ebott Prison. Those words sent a shiver up Sans's spine. It had been built as a prison for monsters, located at the foot of Mt. Ebott. Some of the less rational patrons at Grillby's had whispered that it was actually a research facility where sick experiments were conducted on monsters. Sans had always doubted this, but was he going to take the risk? Hell no.

"S-SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked nervously. Miller cleared his throat.

"Long story short, your brother's going to jail."

"no, he's not."

"Quiet," said Miller. "That kind of arguing will only make things worse for-" He stopped, noticing a faint blue aura surrounding Sans's left eye. He raised his hand, and before any of the agents could even draw their weapons, he swung down. They hit the floor, their SOULs turning blue at the exact moment they did. Sans hated for Papyrus to see this, but there was no way around it. He refused to let them take away him and his brother's freedom.

"Get him, you idiots!" yelled Miller. One of the agents drew his gun, but was forced to duck as Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster. A bright light filled the room for a moment, before vanishing as the room was practically decimated by the laser. Amidst the chaos, Sans was able to teleport to safety.

* * *

"Ambassador? I bring good news."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," said the scientist, placing their research on the ambassador's desk. "We have discovered a way to harness the power of the human souls. I do hope the data pleases you, sir."

Frisk didn't respond. They were too busy looking over the data. It was all scientific this and unintelligible that. Frisk scowled, throwing the documents in the scientist's face.

"Idiot. What makes you think that anyone can read this?"

"I... I apologise, ambassador."

Frisk shook their head. "Do you have any idea how little it means if you don't commit to doing better?" they asked simperingly. "It feels almost like you're insulting me. Are you doing that right now?"

The scientist knew better than to protest, so he stayed quiet.

"I can't abide failures. And unfortunately, that's what you are," said Frisk, sighing ruefully. Two people in suits grabbed the scientist, and dragged him away. _Good riddance._

They beckoned to the woman standing in the corner of the room. "You there. Get someone to transcribe this into readable English."

She nodded. "Right away, sir."

Frisk sighed, taking a sip of their tea. They would not allow themselves to be deterred by such small failures. They were so close to completing their plan. They were about to show the world just what they could do when they set their mind to it. Determination had never been more of a force to be reckoned with.

And golly _,_ what a show they had planned.

* * *

"—if you have any information regarding his whereabouts, please contact the police at—"

Sans ducked into a back alley before anyone saw him. He was doing a lot of running now, something he had never planned on doing. He could scarcely believe that he was on the run from the authorities. He knew from the news bulletins that his house was a crime scene, so going back was out of the question. And the law was practically bearing down on him, so he had no choice but to keep moving.

Dirty back alleys, food from the dumpster, and horrible sleeping places were just three of the things he had to bear. But he kept going. Because no matter what, he would never give up. For Papyrus's sake.

He stopped for a moment. Papyrus. It hurt him to leave his dear brother behind. He thought he'd be scared off by the Gaster Blaster, or use it to escape, but...

Sans sighed. _but_ _nothing._

There was no excuse for him having left Papyrus behind. He could've escaped with him, and carried on protecting him as he always had. He'd been an idiot. A bonehead. A numbskull.

He smiled weakly. _it's not funny._

He started walking again. He couldn't stop for too long, lest he waste any more time. Something he didn't have much of left. His ketchup supply was also running low. He only had two bottles left. He had to make them count.

He passed a few derelicts who were sitting down on their own cardboard beds. Sans paid them no mind, and in turn, they did the same. After wandering the desolate wastelands that the alleyways were for a while, he decided now was a good time to call it a night. At around midnight, everything stopped. For a few hours, the city was in a coma. This was normally when it was safe for him to stop and rest.

As he tried to wind down for what would surely be a restless night, he was treated to another one of those infernal news bulletins.

"New information has come to light in the case of Sans, the runaway monster accused of murdering an unnamed colleague of the ambassador to monsters."

Sans rolled his eyes. That old hag didn't know what she was talking about.

"In a statement, Special Agent Miller said, 'The attempt to arrest the monster in question was unsuccessful, so his brother was brought in for questioning, under suspicion of being an accessory to murder'."

Sans's hands started shaking. _they... they took papyrus?_

"Currently, Sans's whereabouts are unknown, but Agent Miller is confident that sooner or later, law enforcement will catch up with him. Back to the studio..."

Sans groaned. _thanks for nothing, local news._ At least now he knew what had happened to Papyrus.

He rubbed the sides of his head, trying to calm himself. _unless it's a trick, and they're tryin' to lure me out or something..._ He chuckled. _at least_ i _know i'm innocent._

If he was innocent, then why was _he_ blamed for it? Rule one of the murdering handbook is that you _don't_ go to the crime scene after doing the deed. So, even if he _had_ been the murderer, he certainly wouldn't have done what the real culprit had. The only logical conclusion was that he was being framed.

 _all i gotta do is find the person responsible, and then figure out why. then, maybe i'll be able to clear my name, and paps's too._

He pulled out one of his ketchup bottles, and held it before his eyes. _i promise i'll find them. i'll find out who did this, and make them pay. for papyrus._

He took a huge swig of ketchup, before deciding he wasn't tired anymore. He set off once more, more determined then ever before.

* * *

The power was incredible. Much more powerful than they'd initially expected. _Asriel really had it made._

Frisk floated out the window, carefully landing on the ground. Everyone in attendance nervously backed away.

"Th-the targets a-are ready, sir..." One of them stammered.

"I'm well aware of that," said Frisk. They pulled the hood of their cloak down. It was held together with a button resembling the Delta Rune. Their eye was glowing orange. They summoned a huge orange glove that floated above their head. Their hand shot out, and the glove balled into a fist, speeding forward. At the last second, they slammed their hand down. The glove crushed one of the targets into smithereens.

 _Not bad. But, how about something that does the job even quicker?_

They called upon the power of Justice, spawning an equally large revolver. Keeping their eyes trained on three of the moving targets, they released the building energy. They noticed three bullets fire from the gun for a split-second, but that was all. The targets were destroyed.

 _Impressive. But, one last test..._

"Stand back." was all they said. They raised their hands to the sky. An onslaught of stars with shimmering rainbow edges came down from the heavens, completely obliterating all the small targets. It was like the sky was on fire with the amount of projectiles raining down from above.

They gave one last call. A star that was about the size of a small house was rushing down. They cast Barrier, watching as the others quickly took cover. The star hit the target — which was the size of an upturned car — exploding into row after row of stars that scattered in different directions. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw with their own eyes that the target had been reduced to a few stray pieces of debris.

"V-very well done, ambassador..." The head scientist congratulated shakily.

Frisk said nothing.

"S-sir... your-"

"What?" they snapped.

"N-n-never mind..."

"Please calm yourself, ambassador," said one of the fools.

 _Be quiet._

"H-huh? Who was that?"

One of the scientists stepped forward. "Ambassador, I would suggest that you—" He stopped. He looked down, seeing the sharp end of the Chaos Saber that had gone through his chest. He didn't even have time to be surprised before he fell to the floor.

"O-open fire!" One of them ordered. Frisk boredly threw up a Barrier. _They were plotting against me this whole time. Why am I not surprised?_ They summoned both the glove and gun from before, eliminating the idiots who foolishly chose to stand and fight.

There was only one left. He was slumped against the wall, his weapon discarded. "Wh... what is wrong with you?"

Frisk just chuckled in response.

"Wh-what the hell happened to you?" He shouted.

They shrugged.

"You... you've gone mad with power!" He said accusingly. _Hmm, I like the sound of that._

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat." They said. The soldier stared up at them, seeing Frisk's eyes flash green. He struggled, but it was no use. He had been immobilised. He felt himself being lifted into the air by some unseen force just as Frisk's eyes went blue. When he looked down, he saw a gigantic frying pan. A wave of heat hit him.

"You're quite the heavyweight," observed Frisk. "Well, more meat on the bones, you know what they say."

They let go. Then, he was falling.

He was engulfed in flames. The fire burnt through his armour within a matter of seconds. The thick oil coating his body attracted the fire even quicker so. Frisk looked satisfied as they floated away, the man's screams slowly growing more distant. They'd say now they were cooking, but they'd only just begun.

* * *

A new age had dawned.

One where Frisk would rule over the entire world with the power of a god. One where they would show everyone the _real_ meaning of this world. And that _nobody_ was above it.

The entire town was silent, save for the crackling of the rainbow flames that eating away at buildings like termites. Strangely, despite the streets being devoid of any life, human or monster, they felt a presence. Weak. Severely lacking in willpower.

 _Sounds like free EXP._

They waited patiently. They felt the presence getting closer. They felt it shiver as it finally came into view. It dragged itself through the dust and flames, before becoming visible.

"Sans..." they greeted. "Long time, no see."

The skeleton stared up at them, and nodded. Frisk was disappointed to notice not even a small trace of fear in his expression. Although Sans had always been like that. Always wanting the last laugh.

"i think you and i both know this ain't gonna end well."

"That is the case, at least for one of us."

The two went silent for a few seconds. The wind was howling.

"So, how did you find out?" asked Frisk. "Just out of curiousity."

"one of your buddies was killed. i met him at grillby's, and he called me a few days later. he wanted to tell me everything. but he never got the chance." Sans's pupils disappeared momentarily. " **i wonder who did it.** "

"That was me. I knew he'd never stay true to his word. I, however, _did._ And I can assure you, I made sure his family's end was slow and painful, just for his viewing." They smirked, voice oozing egocentricity. "I was with you, that night at Grillby's. And yes, I had his phone wiretapped, so I heard that too."

"so i guess it was you that framed me."

"Is that even a question? Really, I'm disappointed in you."

Another silence fell over the two.

"where is everyone, kid?"

"My disappointment only grows." They turned to look at him, stoic as ever. "They're gone. I absorbed their souls."

Frisk was confused. Why was Sans wasting time? They'd just destroyed his entire race without even batting an eye and he wasn't reacting. It was pissing them off.

He sighed. "why, kiddo? why'd you throw it all away? everyone was happy, we all got to the surface... or was that just so you could do all this? so you could stab everyone in the back? or did you just get bored with this timeline? He noticed Frisk stiffen. "yeah, i figured it out. you're the anomaly."

Frisk's cocky smirk came back. "I admit nothing."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "welp, whatever the case, it was all for nothing. there's no reward waitin' on you. no secret ending. all you did was give us hope, and then crush it before our eyes. except there is no 'us', anymore. because they're all—"

"All dead, yeah. Whatever. Sucks to be you," they interjected, rolling their eyes. "Are you going to attack or what?"

He shook his head. "nope. you could destroy me without even trying."

"So that's it then?" they asked, disappointed. "You're just giving up?"

He shrugged. "what else can i do? after all, you'll eventually turn back time and nobody'll remember this."

They both stared at each other for a long time.

Then, Frisk laughed, shaking their head. "Well, thanks. That makes my job a lot easier." They opened their eyes.

They summoned a huge rainbow flame. They let the projectile's energy build, before releasing it.

Sans opened his eyes and extended his arms, accepting his fate. As he stared straight into Frisk's eyes, he noted, just before he was obliterated by the attack, that their eyes had gone completely black, only white slit-like pupils staring back at him.

Then, he was dust.

* * *

 _That's all, folks!_

 _Now, time for some facts:_

 _1\. This is not a Soulless Pacifist run. Frisk did everything of their own accord. Get it through your heads, people: Chara didn't make you press the FIGHT option and kill that monster. YOU did._

 _2\. As someone rightfully pointed out, this is basically a Genocide Route, and Frisk will eventually lose their SOUL to Chara._

 _3\. The idea for this literally hit me out of the blue, the exact thought being "what if Frisk went Hitler-crazy and started putting monsters in concentration camps and shit" and then away I went._

 _4\. The bar scene was unashamedly based off a scene from "The Ricklantis Mixup"._

 _5\. Frisk and Chara both have ambiguous sexes, so that's how I write them. I personally see Frisk and Chara as male, but I write them as gender-neutral so you can interpret them however._

 _6\. Frisk is 13-15 in this. In case you're interested, I see canon Frisk as 13 during Undertale and Chara as 14 at the time of their death._

 _7\. The wordcount at the beginning is the amount of words in the story, meaning it doesn't count anything that isn't the story, i.e the counter itself and the author's note. I do this for all my stories. Just so you know._

 _Before I end this, I'd like to say that if you're going to leave a review, please tell me what you liked/disliked, what I can improve on, etc. etc. In short, just be honest._

 _Well, that's a wrap!_

 _\- offbrandbiscuit_

 **[12/04/2020] ...**

 **I let it get the better of me. What the hell was I thinking?**

 **What I did was inexcusable. Inconceivable. What the fuck is wrong with me? Is this really who I am?**

 **It'd be better if you just never knew me. Or what I did.**

 **You deserve better than me.  
**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 _ **\- Frisk**_


End file.
